Kaneki's Fate Edit
by EmbraceYourself
Summary: Rewrite of Kaneki's Fate! -KaneRize- Bad writing! -Kaneki is alone with... Rize.- Takes place after Kaneki disbanded his group He goes onto adventures with Rize, will love blossom between them? Or will someone take HER Kaneki?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Acceptance**

* * *

><p>Hmm.. let's see how I write.. Onwards! (Should read on small devices! I feel that it's better!)<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaneki when do we arrive at your house?" Whined Rize who had a very cute pouting face on.<p>

"Rize.. We've only been walking for 20 minutes. We will be there soon." Kaneki replied nonchalantly, albiet to her he was keeping

an eye for any Ghoul Investigators or even any "Unusual" people.

"Kanekii~"

"Rize.. we're here!"

The building was truly astonishing. It had a sleek modern look with the colors of light grey and light green. In the front was a fountain

with dolphins on the top that looked like they were extending outwards whist standing on their tails, the water poured out of their mouths.

Gardens were around the fountain, trees were everywhere, not to much not to little. The house itself was a sight to behold, they're to many

things for the eye to look at. Kaneki's eyes however were elsewhere, he walked to the door and looked at a strange doorbell which seemed to

have a screen.

"What are you doi-" Her answer was cut off as she saw a red laser scan his body and opened the door which allowed access to the inside of the

house.. err.. mansion? The interior was decorated simply with a couch in the middle with a table and a foot stand, kitchen to the left of the home, and

to the right were the rooms that Kaneki and Rize would sleep on.

"Rize you should sit down. I have something important to tell you." Kaneki said, his face serious and that meant business.

"Soo what is it that you want darling?" Rize said seductively with a smirk plastered on her face.

Kaneki blushed and continued, "Rize how about joining Anteiku?"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! They HATE me!" Rize screamed with wide eyes as if someone killed her Kaneki.. though it was a little less than that..

Kaneki hushed her softly, "Calm down Rize. I've talked with Mr. Yoshimura and he said I would be allowed to join the Anteiku with you."

"So that's good right?" Rize wondered, with a look of confusion that crossed her and I'll be damned it look cute as ever.

"Yes, but you're only condition is to not eat human customers!"

"Y-yeah.. got it. So when do we start?" Kaneki grinned on that one and Rize blushed. He too looked very cute with that small smile.

"We start tomorrow!" Kaneki chuckled, if only you could see her face.

"Whaaaaaaa?~"

* * *

><p>Done! That was the rewrite of the original Kaneki's Fate! Where have I been? School of course! Well.. high school.. in... Greece... Ok Bye! Updates come weekly? We'll see muhahaha!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Anteiku **

* * *

><p>Hello guys! I'm back! I've come to update for this week! Expect great things because I plan to make my story longer<p>

and better hopefully. Onwards!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP<p>

Ringed the sounds of the alarm as Kaneki reached over and slammed the Alarm Off button.

"Ngnh~ Gahh! How did Rize get in my bed!?" Kaneki blushed and quickly hid under the covers.

"Relax Kaneki-kun. I just came over to remind you we have work, that is unless you wanna  
>work here.." Rize smiled seductively causing Kaneki to blush harder, if that was possible.<p>

Kaneki dashed to the closet of his bedroom, grabbed his Anteiku uniform tossing one to Rize, then  
>he rushed to the bathroom to get ready to head to Anteiku.<p>

"Well.. Kaneki.." Rize said curiously while tilting her head to the side quite cutely. "Wonder if he liked Touka? Let's see."  
>Rize grinned mischievously.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Time Skip]<strong>_

Kaneki and Rize were a couple of blocks away from Anteiku when suddenly they bumped into a person with raven black hair.

"A-ah sorry Ma'am!" Kaneki apologized wondering why this person looked so much like...

"Gah! Touka-chan?! Why aren't you at Anteiku?" Kaneki questioned with a curious tone.

"BAKA! Watch were you're going! Can't I even get some fresh air?! Dumbass!?" Touka replied angrily while lightly punching him in  
>his shoulder.<p>

"Ah.. Sorry Touka-chan! Now let's head to Anteiku shall we?" Kaneki asked while sweating profusely at the killer intent that.. Rize was unleashing.  
><em>That bitch! He's my Kaneki not yours! Thought Rize.<em>

"Ok baka let's go" Kaneki, Rize, and Touka all went towards Anteiku's entrance and we're greeted kindly by the Anteiku staff members.

"Welcome back Kaneki-san and Rize-san! Now let's get situated and I'll tell you your individual work!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Time Skip]<strong>_

Kaneki washed the dishes that Touka gave him. Rize made the Coffee blend the Yoshimura-san gave her. Finally Touka was the Baroness serving each and  
>every customer their desired coffee. It was great really, everyone was calm and doing each other's work. Somehow Kaneki knew it was going to be a good<br>day.

It was near closing time and the Anteiku staff finished their individual jobs and all headed home, Rize went with Kaneki.

As they were heading home Rize stopped, "Hey Kaneki?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I...I.. L-... nevermind..." Rize stopped and looked down blushing profusely.

"Ok then.." Kaneki had a worried expression, wondering why she just stopped stating her sentence.

"You know if you need anything I'm always here for you right? So look up and have fun being with me. I've got some private plans with you tomorrow Ok Rize?"  
>Kaneki said with a calming tone which cause Rize to blush even more and to latch on his arm rubbing it close to her burning face.<p>

"O-ok" Rize stuttered, _Soon I'll tell him.. Hopefully it's a date tomorrow!_

* * *

><p>DONE! Now you're going to have to wait next week! PM me for anything<p> 


End file.
